Say Love With Action, Baby!
by Azalea 'Rocchi' Maurish
Summary: Sebastian tengah bingung bagaimana menembak seorang juniornya yang galak, Ciel Phantomhive, dan mengajaknya ke pesta kelulusan. Sayangnya, semua cara malah menuai bencana dan teman dekatnya justru membuat semua hal menjadi semakin rumit! Berhasilkah Sebastian? Oneshot! Highschool days, Dry-humor, Contains OC. Don't like? Stay away, humans ;3


Halo, minna! Saya buat satu lagi one-shot, dan ini mengandung OC! Jika tidak suka, silahkan klik tombol 'back', hahaha~

Well, saya sudah mengumumkan, jika **Seth & Kirill (**dari **The Black Army **dan **The Sixth Sense) **menjadi OC tetap saya karena saya ingin pembaca menjadi familiar dengan mereka. Juga, saya gak mau repot-repot bikin OC lagi. Saya lebih suka memakai mereka daripada karakter asli Kuroshitsuji karena mereka gampang di sesuaikan dengan alur cerita. Jika saya memakai karakter KS, saya khawatir bakalan keluar dari sifat asli mereka—dan itu akan membuat penggemar mereka kecewa.

Silahkan lihat ilustrasi mereka di cover-story fanfic ini! Bagi pengguna browser, silahkan klik gambarnya!

**Okay, enjoy this shit, humans~**

* * *

**Say Love With Action, Baby!**

**.**

Disclaim:

**All The Characters **are belongs to **All The Respectful Holders**

**All Rights Reserved**

**.**

**Summary:**

Sebastian tengah bingung bagaimana menembak seorang juniornya yang galak, Ciel Phantomhive, dan mengajaknya ke pesta kelulusan. Sayangnya, semua cara malah menuai bencana dan teman dekatnya justru membuat semua hal menjadi semakin rumit! Berhasilkah Sebastian? Oneshot! Highschool days, Dry-humor, Contains OC. Don't like? Stay away, humans~ ;)

**.**

**|Oneshot |Fluff |Contains OC |Slash, Boys Love |Highschool Life |All the plots, stories, and OC's **belongs to **Author |**

**.**

* * *

**Di sebuah public school, London, Inggris Raya...**

"Jadi, bagaimana? Aku agak ragu mengatakannya," kata seorang remaja sambil merenggut segengam rambutnya. Keningnya berkerut-kerut, tanda berfikir.

"Ha, masalahnya dia itu memang rada judes, jadi agak sulit ya..." gumam temannya. Ia mengedikkan bahu, tanda tak ada ide sama sekali.

Dua orang remaja berusia sekitar 17 tahun tengah duduk di atap sekolah mereka—melarikan diri dari keramaian agar bisa berpikir jernih. Satunya berambut hitam kelam, satunya berambut _bronze _lembut, tersibak angin kencang dari ketinggian. Mereka tengah menatap pemandangan London yang sibuk dengan gedung-gedung tinggi dan langit mendung yang tidak kunjung cerah.

"Tapi, sebentar lagi pesta prom kelulusan, dan aku ingin mengajaknya kesana! Sekalian, aku ingin menjadikannya pacarku. Duh, kalau keduluan orang lain bagaimana itu? Cih, dia itu manis sekali, orang lain pasti banyak yang mengincarnya!" geram Sebastian, sambil mengacak rambutnya, uring-uringan—temannya hanya tertawa miris.

Sebastian Michaelis, umur 17 tahun. Tingginya sekitar 185cm, dengan tubuh atletis menjulang—membuat wanita dan _pria_ manapun terpesona. Rambutnya hitam kelam seperti tembaga. Matanya berwarna _carmine_, menyorot dalam siapapun yang ia tatap. Kulitnya putih bersih khas orang Inggris, wajahnya tampan sekali dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh.

Ia memakai jas seragam sekolah berwarna hitam bertanda _badge_ (lambang) sekolahnya di dada dan lengan atas—dengan kemeja putih di dalam jas. Dasi belang vertikalnya ia longgarkan. Ia memakai celana seragam sekolahnya, yang juga berwarna hitam dengan ujung di-_strip_ putih tulang, serta sepatu seragam pula, berwarna cokelat tanah.

Ya, kau bisa membayangkannya—ia tampak seksi dengan seragam itu. Haha.

Sebastian tengah mengalami masalah sekarang—ia sedang pusing memikirkan cara bagaimana menyatakan cinta pada seorang juniornya yang berbeda 2 tahun dengannya, Ciel Phantomhive. Yang ia tahu, Ciel itu terkenal diantara kakak-kakak kelasnya karena wajahnya yang manis dan cantik, meski ia laki-laki. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang berani mengatakannya, karena Ciel terkenal sangat galak!

Ditengah kebingungannya, ia memutuskan untuk curhat pada seorang sahabat dekatnya, teman seperjuangannya. Ia meminta saran, sekarang, sudah seharusnya bagi seorang teman yang galau berbagi cerita pada teman lainnya, bukan?

Dan seseorang tempat Sebastian curhat tak lain adalah Seth Lenneous, sahabat Sebastian sejak kelas 4 di sekolah dasar. Berkelahi saat olahraga basket, dan itu malah membuat mereka menjadi teman sampai sekarang. Yap, jika dua orang ini bergabung bisa dikatakan akhir dari dunia—karena bisa dibayangkan kekacauan yang akan terjadi.

Mereka sama-sama menyukai balapan liar, sering seenaknya, berkelahi, memiliki geng paling ditakuti di seantero geng-geng jalanan London, main wanita sana-sini, dan sebagainya. Tipikal _badboy_ dan sedikit _playboy. _Meski begitu, entah kenapa nilai mereka baik-baik saja—bahkan mereka selalu menjadi nomor satu di kelas dan sekolah mereka. Aneh memang.

Mereka anak berandalan—karena itu, Sebastian benar-benar bingung apa yang harus dilakukan saat jatuh cinta pada anak baik-baik yang rajin belajar, anak rumahan seperti Ciel Phantomhive. Ia merasa tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ciel pastilah sering mendengar berita mengenai dirinya sebagai seorang _badboy_ karena reputasi Sebastian yang sudah terkenal sebagai salah seorang anak 'nakal'.

Karena itu, Sebastian uring-uringan.

"Jadi menurutmu bagaimana? Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide sekarang!" gerutu Sebastian, semakin galau. Rekannya hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya uring-uringan.

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau kita undang saja dia disini? Dengan begitu, kau bisa menembaknya dengan tenang. Aku yakin, orang sepertinya menyukai sesuatu yang simpel, dan _to-the-point_..." usulnya.

Kegalauan Sebastian semakin naik levelnya.

"Seth, Ciel itu pasti kenal tentang aku! Dia pasti akan menolakku!" erang Sebastian, sambil mengacak-acak (lagi) rambut hitam halusnya. Seth menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ya ampun, tidak usah melo-dramatic begitu deh, Sebastian. Memangnya kau mau menjadi pria alim baik-baik, begitu? Berubah, rajin ke gereja, menolak semua perempuan seksi, terus jadi anak rumahan?" cibir Seth. Matanya yang diberkahi dua warna pelangi—_heterochromia iridium—_tersebut tampak berkilauan tertimpa cahaya. Hijau irisnya tampak bercampur sempurna dengan merah tua. Indah sekali.

"Seth, kau jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan begitu, deh..." gerutu Sebastian, tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menjadi pria sholeh dan meninggalkan semua rutinitas _badboy-_nya begitu saja. Hidup terasa tidak menyenangkan lagi kalau begitu.

"Jadi apa? Katanya kau takut dia tolak? Kalau kau bisa mencintainya, kau juga harus bisa menerima saat dia menolakmu, tolol..." kata Seth.

Sebastian menatap temannya dengan jengkel, dan langsung memukul kepala Seth dengan keras. Seth terhuyung ke depan dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aduh! Brengsek kau, mesum! Sakit tahu!" erang Seth seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya. Rambut perunggu ikal lembutnya, jadi acak-acakan karena gosokan tangannya. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan kematian.

"Rasakan! Kau ini tidak mengerti ya?! Aku meminta bantuanmu agar Ciel tidak menolakku! Aku gugup sekarang!" ujar Sebastian, mengaku. Seth menatap temannya dengan pandangan seolah kepala Sebastian tumbuh menjadi dua—dan kemudian ia tertawa keras. Rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Gyahahaha~! _THE GREAT_ Sebastian Michaelis gugup hendak menggoda incarannya? Pfffttt! Langit runtuh sekarang, gyahahahaha~!"

Sebastian semakin kesal, dan ia semakin kesal lagi mendengar tawa Seth yang membuat telinganya gatal—atau lebih tepatnya panas.

"Oh diamlah," geram Sebastian, menahan emosi. Seth kemudian menepuk bahu temannya, sambil menghentikan tawa gelinya barusan.

"Jangan khawatir. Lakukan saja yang bisa kau lakukan—maksudku, tampilkan senyum menawan, dekati, goda dengan kata-kata manis, dan hap! Ciel akan menjadi milikmu~" ujar Seth, menyederhanakan persoalan. Sebastian tampak ragu. Ia menatap temannya dengan setengah tak percaya.

"Benar hanya begitu saja? Dia ini bukan perempuan, rasanya tidak mungkin segampang itu..." kata Sebastian. Seth membuat wajah tidak berdosa, dan tersenyum licik. Sebastian sampai ngeri melihatnya.

"Yah, apa bedanya Ciel dengan perempuan? Wajah dan tubuhnya saja feminim begitu. Pasti berhasil," sulut Seth, mengompori Sebastian. Sebastian mengangguk setuju.

"Oke, akan kucoba!" ujarnya, semangat.

Seth hanya tersenyum picik tanda ia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia memang mengetahui sesuatu, dan sepertinya ia sedang mengerjai (atau membodohi?) Sebastian yang sedang bingung karena kasmaran. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang menyadari kalau remaja manis berambut perunggu itu senang memanipulasi orang lain—dan tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain.

Dan bodohnya, Sebastian lupa mengenai itu—karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana berhadapan dengan Ciel lantas menerima bulat-bulat saran Seth yang ngaco. Cinta memang membuat buta ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciel_-chan_, ayo kita pulang bersama-sama..." ajak seseorang dari arah belakang Ciel. Ciel menoleh.

"Yap, ayo," kata Ciel, menyetujui sambil menutup loker miliknya. Ia membenarkan posisi tas ransel dan berjalan bersisian dengan teman satu klubnya.

Ciel Phantomhive adalah remaja berusia 15 tahun. Tingginya hanya sekitar 168cm, dengan kulit sepucat bengkoang. Matanya berwarna biru tua, layaknya laut yang tak memiliki batas kedalaman. Rambutnya lurus halus, berwarna kelabu. Tubuhnya ramping, dibalut jas seragam sekolah yang sama dengan yang dipakai Seth ataupun Sebastian.

Ia berteman cukup baik dengan Kirill Nikolaichyov, teman satu klub memanahnya (Yap, klub memanah. Keren 'kan?) Mereka seumuran, namun berbeda kelas. Ciel memang memiliki teman yang satu kelas dengannya, hanya saja ia lebih suka berteman dengan Kirill karena Kirill tidak terlalu suka banyak bicara dan tidak macam-macam seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Ia juga tidak menjengkelkan.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Ciel tidak terlalu disukai oleh orang-orang sekelasnya karena ia selalu menjadi juara satu. Banyak yang iri dengannya, disamping sifat Ciel memang agak galak dan emosian dengan siapapun. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan dia banyak dijauhi—meski tak menutup kemungkinan banyak yang mengaguminya pula.

"Ciel_-chan_, sebentar lagi akan ada pemilihan perwakilan untuk kejuaraan memanah antar sekolah. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kirill. Iris matanya yang berwarna abu-abu misterius, menatap biru tua milik Ciel. Matanya menyorot lembut. Ciel menghela nafas.

"Aku tak mau ikut, itu merepotkan," gumam Ciel, sambil menyepak rerumputan halaman sekolah. "Kau sendiri ikut?"

"Tidak, menurut saya itu melelahkan..." balas Kirill sambil memeluk buku-buku di dadanya. Rambutnya yang hitam arang, berkibaran dibelai angin. Tampak halus dan _fluffy_, melengkapi fitur wajahnya yang memang lembut tanpa bisa mengintimidasi siapapun. Karena itu Ciel suka bersama-sama dengan Kirill—Kirill sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Ciel kesal apalagi sakit hati.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah sambil berbincang-bincang. Terkadang Ciel tertawa renyah, dan terkadang tersenyum-senyum dengan senyuman yang benar-benar manis. Sayangnya, kesenangan dan ketenangan dua remaja kecil itu terganggu.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan tampak seorang berambut pirang mendekat—diikuti beberapa remaja dibelakangnya. Ciel dan Kirill menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, dan menyadari siapa mereka. Namun, mereka berusaha tidak peduli karena tidak mau menuai masalah apapun di lingkungan sekolah—yang tentu saja akan berakibat fatal. Lebih baik babak-belur habis-habisannya di luar gerbang saja.

"Hei, itu Phantomhive!" teriak seseorang dari sekelompok remaja itu. Ia berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih. Ciel hanya diam, sementara Kirill berdoa agar mereka tidak mendatangi.

Sayangnya, doa itu tidak terkabul. Kelompok anak-anak pembuat makar tersebut tampaknya bermaksud hendak bersenang-senang dengan mereka berdua, hari ini. Tidak berniat membebaskan mereka berdua begitu saja berjalan keluar gerbang,

"Oh, itu si sombong ya?" timpal seseorang. Kelompok itu terdiri dari lima orang anak-anak kelas senior, dan sekarang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Ciel dan Kirill hanya diam, karena tidak mungkin melawan menggunakan fisik. Tubuh mereka berdua jauh lebih kecil daripada mereka.

"Sombong sekali kau, Phantomhive. Mau ikut kami?" tawar seorang dari mereka. Ciel hanya menatap orang itu dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Kau menghalangi jalanku, Alois Trancy..." geram Ciel. Pemuda bernama Alois itu hanya tersenyum manis.

"Ya ampun, Ciel! Kami berniat hendak mengajakmu pergi dengan temanmu juga! Bersenang-senang!" kata Alois, sambil tertawa renyah. Ciel dan Kirill tahu betul maksud dibalik perkataan Alois—dan itu sepertinya berbahaya atau merepotkan. Masalah.

"Tidak, terimakasih," ujar Ciel, sambil menarik tangan Kirill. "Sekarang kami akan pergi."

"Tunggu dulu, _boys,_" tahan salah seorang teman Alois, Maurice Cole **(1)**, dengan suara manis dibuat-buat. "Kalian pikir, kalian akan dibebaskan begitu saja?"

"Ya ampun~ Ciel si naif~" tawa Alois. "Ayolah Ciel, ikut kami. Kami juga akan senang menerima Nikolaichyov itu, tampaknya dia asyik diajak bermain~" ujar Alois seraya mencengkram pundak Ciel. Ciel hendak menggeretak, dan Kirill hendak menolong Ciel—namun tidak bisa.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Ciel. "Dasar brengsek kalian semua! Pergi!" teriak Ciel, marah. Kirill menahan Ciel agar tidak memukul salah satu diantara kelompok itu, ditakutkannya Ciel dan dirinya akan dikeroyok ramai-ramai. Apalagi mereka semua jauh lebih besar badannya dibanding mereka berdua.

Kalian kira akan ada murid lain yang menolong mereka? Tidak, mereka hanya bisa menonton, tanpa berani melerai. Mereka tahu kelompok anak-anak itu—kelompok anak-anak spesial. Selain itu, mereka terkenal karena kenakalan mereka, meski tidak seterkenal Sebastian, Seth serta geng mereka yang sampai melawan geng-geng jalanan kota London.

"Hahaha! Ciel marah~ ayolah Ciel, pasti asyik kalau ada kau!" kata Alois, disambut tawa teman-temannya.

Ciel mulai panik dan tak dipungkiri ia jadi semakin emosi—kondisi mereka terjepit. Bagaimana mereka bisa lolos dari anak-anak ini? Setahu mereka, Alois dan gengnya sangat suka melakukan 'permainan' memalukan dan mengerikan ala mereka. Mereka pernah melihat salah seorang junior korban mereka digantung diatas menara sekolah. Tentu saja Ciel dan Kirill sama sekali tidak berniat diperlakukan begitu!

"_Senpai_, tolong biarkan kami lewat..." pinta Kirill dengan suara kecilnya. Matanya menyorot ketakutan, sementara ia memeluk buku-bukunya erat-erat didada. Hal ini yang membuat para seniornya gemas—mereka suka menindas orang-orang lemah macam Kirill dan Ciel. Cantik, dikagumi, bertubuh kecil, dan tidak bisa melawan. Sasaran empuk.

"Kau mau apa, Nikolaichyov?" tanya Ronald Knox—salah seorang senior teman Alois—sambil mendorong Kirill dengan satu tangan. Kirill terjatuh, buku-bukunya berhamburan—kemudian rambut halusnya dijambak oleh Ronald, dipaksa berdiri. Kirill berteriak kesakitan. Kelima remaja penganggu itu tertawa senang, sementara Ciel menerjang Ronald, membela Kirill.

"Menjauh kalian! Dasar parasit kalian semua!" geretak Ciel. Namun, kemejanya direnggut oleh salah seorang seniornya, Charles Grey. Ia tersenyum licik, karena dari dahulu ia memang kurang menyukai Ciel. Ciel pernah mempermalukannya dan mengalahkannya dalam olimpiade—dan Grey sangat benci kekalahan. Ia selalu ingin menang, menang, dan menang.

"Nah, Phantomhive, jangan menggunakan kekerasan di sekolah. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami, menyelesaikan permainan?" ujarnya, dengan senyuman manisnya yang masih terkembang. Ciel hendak menampar tangan Grey sebelum sebuah teriakan dari arah jauh memecah perhatian mereka semua.

"Hei kalian, apa-apaan ini?!" teriak pemuda itu. Dua orang. Satu berambut hitam tembaga, satu berwarna perunggu dengan tinggi nyaris sama. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekati kerumunan kecil tersebut. Alois dan gengnya tampak mendecakkan lidah, karena datangnya penganggu—disamping mereka tahu, itu adalah dua orang paling berandalan dan paling 'jago' di seantero sekolah mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya Sebastian berang, saat ia sudah sampai. Seth langsung mendorong Ronald ke samping agar ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada Kirill—menyebabkan keduanya adu pandangan kematian.

"Duh, Michaelis, kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang? Aku sedang bersenang-senang sekarang..." gerutu Alois, tidak puas. Sebastian melotot ke arah Alois.

"Bubar sekarang. Biar mereka berdua kami urus..." perintah Sebastian.

Dan dengan dengungan umpatan tidak puas, kelima senior-senior itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Ciel dan Kirilll—Grey dan Maurice berlalu sambil mengacungkan jari tengah tanda tidak puas karena belum mengerjai mereka berdua. Namun ketidaksenangan mereka diabaikan saja. Tidak penting.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan senyuman semanis dan semenarik mungkin—meski Ciel justru malah lebih curiga dengannya daripada dengan Alois. Ya, dia tahu kalau Sebastian dan Seth memiliki reputasi lebih buruk, karenanya ia harus hati-hati. Apalagi wajah Sebastian tampak mesum-mesum pedofilia begitu. Ciel sama sekali tidak berniat hilang keperawanannya pada seseorang tidak jelas macam Sebastian.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ci—Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian, pura-pura perhatian—matanya yang jahil malah menatapi bokong Ciel. Dasar hormon remaja.

Ciel hanya mengangguk pelan, gerak tubuhnya siaga. Ia tidak sadar jika Sebastian berpikiran jorok mengenainya. Lain halnya dengan Kirill, ia malah tersenyum kearah Seth dengan ramah dan hangat.

"Terimakasih, Seth_-niisan_..." ujar Kirill, lembut. Sebastian dan Ciel kompak mengerutkan dahi, sementara Seth hanya nyengir kearah keduanya sambil mengelus kepala Kirill, merasakan halus rambutnya.

"Kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya Sebastian, mewakili pertanyaan Ciel pula. Seth masih tetap nyengir kuda.

"Kami saudara sepupu, dan tidak ada yang tahu, hahaha~" tawanya, seakan-akan itu hal paling lucu di dunia—membuat Sebastian sebal dan langsung mencengkram kerah seragam Seth, lantas menarik (atau menyeret?) temannya ke sebuah pojokan.

"Dasar tolol, kenapa kau tidak cerita kalau Nikolaichyov sepupumu itu teman baiknya Ciel?! Kau 'kan bisa menginformasikan mengenai Ciel darinya!" desis Sebastian, marah—tapi berusaha tidak terdengar Ciel. Seth hanya tertawa garing.

"Lho, kau sendiri tidak bertanya, dasar mesum ganas~" ujar Seth, membela diri. Sebastian langsung meninju perut Seth—sampai pemuda itu terbungkuk kesakitan.

"Suatu hari kau akan mati, Seth! Sekarang, bantu aku menaklukan Ciel!" ujar Sebastian, menuntut dengan marah. Seth hanya tertawa senang menyaksikan betapa emosionalnya Sebastian. Menurutnya menarik, meski perutnya yang sekarang sakit itu benar-benar tidak menarik.

"Baik-baik, dasar anak busuk..." gumam Seth. Dan dimulailah perjanjian mereka untuk meluluhkan Ciel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yah, dan dimulailah usaha Sebastian untuk meluluhkan Ciel.**

"Ciel, kau baru pulang?" tanya Sebastian, seraya mendatangi remaja berambut kelabu tersebut.

Ciel sontak memalingkan wajahnya, seraya mengambil tasnya. Ia memang baru mau pulang karena kesibukan klub memanah dan jurnalisnya, dan kali ini tanpa ditemani Kirill—karena Kirill juga diajak kerjasama oleh Seth dan Sebastian, lantas pulang duluan agar meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel berduaan saja, mengikuti rencana (busuk) Sebastian.

"Oh, kau Michaelis. Ya, aku baru mau pulang," jawab Ciel, cuek setengah mati sambil mengunci lokernya. Sebastian berdiri tepat dibelakang Ciel, sampai ia bisa mencium dengan jelas aroma sampo apel dari rambut halus Ciel.

"Mau kutemani tidak?" tawar Sebastian. Ciel menoleh dan agak terkejut mendapati Sebastian sedekat ini. Namun ia berusaha tenang.

"Oh, tidak usah... terimakasih, Michaelis..." jawab Ciel, sudah mulai waspada. Sebastian hanya memamerkan senyuman mautnya, yang membuat siapapun bakalan meleleh serta runtuh imannya. Apalagi, seragam Sebastian setengah terbuka begitu kancingnya, memperlihatkan dada bidangnya sedikit. Ciel hanya meneguk ludah—orang ini benar-benar _playboy _kelas kakap.

"Tapi, ditakutkannya kau akan ditunggu oleh Alois disana," bujuk Sebastian—lebih tepatnya, merayu dengan suara rendah merdunya. Ciel mulai bergerak tidak nyaman—Sebastian menekan tubuh mereka bersama-sama, membuat Ciel terpojok. Punggungnya menempel ke loker.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih banyak, Michaelis..." kata Ciel, berusaha membebaskan diri. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba tangan Sebastian terulur menyentuh pinggang Ciel. Wajah Ciel langsung padam memerah—dan kini tangan nakal itu turun ke... ke bokongnya! Kali ini, Ciel tak bisa mentoleransi—Sebastian sudah terlalu kurang ajar! Beraninya menyentuh! Dia kira Ciel itu apaan?!

Ciel marah dan ia langsung menendang Sebastian di'tempat' yang paling sakit. Kau tahu maksudku, sekian cm ke bawah sehabis pusar—'benda' paling berharga. Sebastian langsung terduduk kesakitan, sementara Ciel langsung buru-buru meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum Sebastian pulih dari kesakitannya.

Beberapa puluh meter dari TKP, Seth yang sejak tadi sembunyi mengamati temannya—hanya bisa ngakak dan langsung mendatangi Sebastian, berpikir temannya _mungkin _butuh bantuan. Sebastian jengkel melihat Seth datang—teman sedang kesakitan, ia malah tertawa-tawa dengan seenaknya! Coba saja ia rasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditendang di daerah itu! Ia pasti tidak bakal bisa tertawa lagi!

"Kau butuh bantuan, Sebastian? Pfffftt—"

"Diam, brengsek."

"Mungkin kau bakalan tidak bisa punya anak, Sebastian. Mungkin juga perlu operasi."

"Diam, kataku."

"Soalnya, tendangan tadi cukup mematikan juga."

"SEEETTTHHH!"

**.**

**.**

**Usaha kedua...**

"Jadi begitu, Ciel, kau mau tidak menjadi pacarku? Bagus! Aku sudah latihan! Selanjutnya pasti gampang!" kata Sebastian pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah berjalan-jalan di areal istal kuda sekolahnya, dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang berteriak. Namun Sebastian tidak peduli—karena terlalu asyik.

"Ciel, kau tahu aku sering sekali melihatmu..." kata Sebastian, asli random. Orang dibelakangnya makin berteriak gaje.

"Hei! Hei! Awas!"

"Kau tahu, sebentar lagi ada pesta kelulusan. Hahaha..." Sebastian terkekeh sendiri, seperti orang tidak waras.

"HEEI! Awas! Minggiiir! HOI"

"Jadi, kau mau tidak—"

"WOI! Awas ada kuda lepas!"

Sebastian langsung menoleh ke belakang dan kaget setengah mati. Refleks, ia langsung berlari menghindar ke samping—dan malah menabrak pagar. Haha. Nasib sial...

**.**

**.**

**Usaha ketiga...**

Suatu siang, Sebastian melihat Ciel memasuki sebuah ruangan. Sendirian saja. Mungkin tengah hendak menyendiri, atau belajar—dari info yang diberikan Kirill, Ciel memang memiliki kebiasaan begitu, suka menutup pintu dan mengurung diri untuk memecahkan beberapa masalah pekerjaan sekolahnya. Itu membuat pikirannya jernih.

Karenanya Sebastian langsung senang, melihat kesempatan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengetuk pintunya—dan berkata.

"Ciel, kau di dalam? Bisa kau bukakan pintunya?" pinta Sebastian.

Tak ada jawaban. Sebastian menunggu beberapa saat. Tetap tak ada respon. Sebastian langsung tahu, kalau Ciel masih marah dengan kejadian tempo hari.

"Dengar Ciel, aku minta maaf karena kelakuanku! Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu!" bujuk Sebastian lagi.

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Sebastian mulai agak panik.

"Ciel, aku ingin bicara—mungkin kita bisa keluar bersama-sama? Kencan maksudku, hahaha. Kau yang pilih tempatnya, sebagai tanda permintamaafanku!" bujuk Sebastian, lebih keras kepala.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka—menampilkan sebuah wajah keras cemberut dan dingin—namun tampan—dengan kacamata bertengger. Rambutnya klimis licin, disisir ke samping. Sebastian kaget karena pintunya tiba-tiba dibanting terbuka, apalagi melihat orang itu. Itu 'kan...

"Eh... Mr. Spears..." gumam Sebastian, makin terkejut dan salah tingkah. Dia adalah pelatih memanah Ciel, William T. Spears, yang dikenal sangat serius dan rada freak! Sebastian jadi panik.

"Mau apa kau, Michaelis?" tanya William, dingin. Sebastian menggaruk kepalanya.

_The Awkward Moment._

"Eh, tidak, tidak apa-apa..." elak Sebastian, cepat-cepat hendak pergi karena makin salting gaje—sial, kenapa harus William coba?

Dari belakang William, tampak Ciel duduk disebuah kursi, sedang terkekeh geli melihat Sebastian. Sebastian jadi semakin salah tingkah ditertawakan begitu.

"Ya sudah," kata William sambil membanting pintu tepat di muka Sebastian. Sebastian jadi dongkol setengah mati—dan ia lebih dongkol lagi karena tidak melihat plang nama pada pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepengurusan Klub Memanah' dengan huruf besar-besar. Well, cinta memang membuat buta, bukan?

**.**

* * *

**.**

Sebastian terduduk kelelahan—sebuah buku literatur menutupi dada bidangnya. Ia menghela nafas berat, sementara ia bermaksud tidur di ruang perpustakaan yang sangat sunyi dan luas ini. Takkan ada yang menganggunya. Lagipula, ia butuh suasana baru yang bisa me-_refresh_ kepalanya yang sedang pusing berat.

Sebastian hampir menyerah. Beberapa hari lagi adalah pesta kelulusan, dan ia belum berhasil mengajak Ciel. Well, hanya ketiga usaha saja yang dituliskan diatas, masih banyak sekali usaha Sebastian untuk memenangkan hati Ciel. Misalnya selalu menyapa Ciel, mengajaknya makan siang bersama-sama, mengajaknya keluar, berusaha akrab, dan lain sebagainya. Sayangnya, semua itu nihil, dan malah menjadi bahan olok-olokan atau tertawaan Seth.

Sebastian jadi makin dendam dengan remaja berambut perunggu itu. Sama sekali tidak membantu, Seth malah memberikan saran-saran konyol—dan kemudian tertawa diatas penderitaan Sebastian.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafas berat, dan ia langsung merebahkan diri, menatap kaca jendela super-besar yang menuju langsung taman belakang sekolahnya. Dari sini, ia bisa melihat banyak hal, dan itu membuat pikirannya sedikit tenang. Mungkin ia memang harus menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, agar bisa berpikir jernih.

Gara-gara suasana yang terlalu sunyi dan sangat nyaman itu, Sebastian yang hampir saja tertidur. Namun, tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba Sebastian tersentak saat suara seseorang menyapanya.

"Oh, hai Sebastian-_senpai_," tegur seseorang dari arah belakang. Sebastian segera menoleh. "Sendirian saja, _Senpai_?"

"Hai Nikolai—maksudku, Kirill," balas Sebastian, tersenyum. Ia bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya, seraya mengisyaratkan Kirill agar duduk bersamanya pula. "Kau juga, sendirian saja datang kesini?"

"Iya, hahaha. Sebastian-_senpai_ tumben sekali tidak bersama Seth_-niisan_," komentar Kirill. Sebastian hanya menggeretakkan giginya mengingat Seth yang benar-benar tidak membantu. Empet setengah mati. Aneh juga, Kirill dan Seth bersaudara tapi sangat jauh berbeda kepribadiannya—satunya alim dan kalem, satunya random dan berandalan. Satunya baik hati, satunya mata keranjang. Dunia memang enigma.

"Aku sedang ingin tidur saja," dusta Sebastian, tidak ingin membuat Kirill sakit hati mendengar amukan dan omelan Sebastian mengenai Seth. Tidak tega, karena wajah Kirill itu begitu lembut fiturnya sampai orang manapun tidak sampai hati melihatnya disakiti. Apalagi melihatnya menangis, siapapun mungkin akan ikut menangis.

"Oh begitu," kata Kirill, sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Bagaimana, ada kemajuan dengan Ciel_-chan_?" tanya Kirill, berharap hasilnya baik. Sebastian hanya menghela nafas, siap-siap hendak memuntahkan cerita kegagalan dan kegalauannya pada Kirill—namun ia potong. Ia tersadar suatu hal!

Sebastian lantas memandang Kirill dengan senyum lebar, seperti menemukan sesuatu.

"Kirill, aku punya rencana..." kata Sebastian, bersemangat. "Dan aku perlu kerjasama darimu. Kau mau tidak?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang memandang mereka dengan tak percaya. Ada yang iri, kaget, tidak peduli, dan sebagainya. Namun, paling banyak, iri tentu saja. Semua pasang mata mengamati dua orang yang berjalan di koridor utama sekolah itu, dengan intens.

Memangnya, apa yang terjadi?

Ha, tidak. Hanya melihat seorang Sebastian Michaelis dengan mesranya menggandeng seorang junior laki-laki cantik berambut hitam pula—Kirill. Mereka tampak tersenyum-senyum khas orang kasmaran—dan itu membuat banyak wanita menjadi cemburu melihat Sebastian menggaet orang lain. Pemandangan itu juga membuat banyak pria cemburu melihat Sebastian menggandeng Kirill yang menjadi incaran mereka.

Ciel yang tengah berjalan juga tampak kaget melihat Sebastian bersama Kirill. Apalagi tampak mesra begitu, bak film Twilight saja. Ciel heran setengah mati—Sebastian yang kemarin sore mengejar-ngejarnya tanpa ampun, kok malah berbalik dan memacari Kirill, temannya? Apa maksudnya ini?

Tanpa Ciel sadari, ia mulai terbakar cemburu. Namun, ia berusaha tidak menampilkannya, ia tidak ingin terlihat merindukan kekerasan kepala Sebastian dalam meluluhkan hatinya. Ia tidak mau menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Selain itu, ia membenci Sebastian.

Iya 'kan?

"Kirill!" teriak Seth, histeris, kaget melihat pemandangan horor tersebut. Ia lari, mendatangi Sebastian dan Kirill yang tengah mesra-mesraan, jalan bergandengan. Mata hijau kemerahannya melototi Sebastian yang memasang tampang tak berdosa.

_Saatnya balas dendam, hahaha~ _batin Sebastian.

"Apaan nih? Aku tidak mau menyerahkan adik sepupuku yang manis dan baik-baik pada lelaki mesum dan tak jelas asal-usulnya seperti kau, Sebastian! Lepaskan tangan Kirill!" kata Seth, posesif dan protektif mengenai saudara kesayangannya. Sebastian malah makin menjadi—ia memeluk Kirill, dan kemudian menatap Ciel sekilas dari ekor matanya. Ia lantas tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak mau, Seth! Kirill sekarang adalah milikku, dia manis, lembut, dan _fragile_ seperti boneka," ujar Sebastian, gantian mengompori dan memanasi Seth. Ia juga tengah membuat Ciel cemburu, meski Ciel mati-matian berusaha tidak peduli.

"APA?! Kirill bukan milikmu, Raja Mesum! Lepaskan Kirill!" kata Seth lagi, makin paranoid dan ngeri melihat masa depan Kirill yang bakalan tidak jelas jika bersama Sebastian. Sebastian makin menguatkan pelukannya pada Kirill, sementara Ciel berusaha terlihat biasa, tidak marah dan terbakar cemburu pada Kirill—dihatinya mulai tumbuh kebencian pada temannya itu.

"Kirill dan aku saling mencintai, Seth! Iya 'kan, Kirill?" tanya Sebastian, Kirill hanya tersenyum lembut—aktingnya benar-benar natural.

"Iya, benar. Jadi, Seth_-niisan_ tidak usah menjaga saya lagi," kata Kirill. Seth hampir nangis tidak jelas. Ia ingin sekali menggampar Sebastian sampai semua gigi Sebastian lepas.

Asli, random. Gaje.

Sementara itu, kerumunan para siswa yang melihat kerusuhan kecil tersebut hanya bisa menontoni. Para wanita yang hadir disana sudah sejak tadi naik darah melihat Kirill diperebutkan oleh dua orang paling _hot _diseantero London. Termasuk Ciel tentu saja, yang berusaha meneruskan berjalan, tidak uring-uringan dan sirik setengah mampus pada Kirill yang sekarang sudah 'pacaran' dengan Sebastian.

_Well_, Ciel, kau membenci Sebastian, bukan?

Tapi, lama-kelamaan Ciel tidak bisa tahan lagi melihat adegan itu. Melihat Kirill teman dekatnya berpelukan dengan Sebastian—pemuda tampan yang kemarin begitu keras kepala hendak mengajaknya ke pesta. Yang kemarin-kemarin menjengkelkan karena terus-menerus menggangunya. Ciel merasa kosong jika tidak ada Sebastian yang setiap hari selalu menyapanya, atau menegurnya. Ia rindu, sekali.

Ciel menatap sekilas Sebastian yang berusaha menghalau Seth untuk tidak menarik Kirill. Tangan kedua remaja berambut hitam itu bergandengan. Mereka tampak serasi, dan itu membuat Ciel marah sekali. Padahal, Ciel yakin ia membenci Sebastian, kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa ia malah tidak senang melihat Sebastian menemukan orang lain? Seharusnya, Ciel lega takkan diganggu Sebastian lagi, bukan?

_Oh ya, mungkin aku marah karena temanku direbut oleh Sebastian. Dengan begitu, aku takkan punya teman akrab lagi. Mungkin itu, _kata Ciel dalam hati—berusaha meyakinkan dirinya tidak sedang cemburu luar biasa.

Sayangnya, itu malah membuat Ciel tidak baikan. Ia malah semakin tidak karuan.

Dengan langkah cepat dan besar-besar, ia menuju tempat Sebastian, Kirill, dan Seth. Setelah sampai, ia kemudian mendorong tubuh Sebastian agar terpisah dari Kirill. Sebastian terkejut—lebih tepatnya pura-pura terkejut—ia menatap Ciel dengan pandangan tak berdosa. Seth dan Kirill hanya berbagi pandangan sekilas, tanda tidak mengerti. Well, untuk Kirill, ia memang pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa Ciel?" tanya Sebastian, pura-pura tidak tahu. Ciel marah, dan ia menarik tangan Kirill.

"Jangan dekati dia!" bentak Ciel, suaranya agak pecah seakan-akan ia hendak menangis. Sebastian lantas menarik kembali Kirill ke pelukannya—membuat Kirill mulai tak nyaman dan Seth makin gondok.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku bisa bersama siapa saja aku mau, Ciel~ selain itu, Kirill bukan milik siapa-siapa, dan karena aku kekasihnya, aku bisa saja memeluknya begini~" ujar Sebastian. Seth dongkol, namun ia berusaha bersabar saja adiknya di peluk-peluk oleh seorang lelaki berwajah kriminal.

Ciel langsung menyentak tangan Sebastian, dan ia hendak membalas perkataan Sebastian barusan. Namun, ia tidak tahu mesti berkata apa. Sebastian benar, dia bisa bersama siapapun dia mau. Ciel merasa seperti orang tolol, tidak puas, dan tidak tahu mesti marah kepada siapa. Ia akhirnya hanya menatap Sebastian dengan emosi, lalu ia berjalan pergi.

Seth mengisyaratkan Sebastian untuk mengejar Ciel—dan Sebastian langsung mengikuti kemana Ciel berlari barusan.

Sementara itu, Seth menghela nafas lega. Ia lalu berkata.

"Ini maksudnya apa ini? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh pacaran dengan si joker mesum itu 'kan?" konfirmasi Seth. Kirill hanya mengangkat bahunya, dan berjalan pergi sambil tersenyum-senyum. Tampaknya, rencananya berhasil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ciel! Ciel, tunggu dulu!" kata Sebastian, sambil mengejar Ciel. Ia kemudian mencengkram pundak Ciel dan memaksa remaja itu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Michaelis?! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?!" bentak Ciel sambil menepis tangan Sebastian. Mereka ada di halaman belakang, dan tidak ada seorangpun disana. Syukurlah, tidak ada pandangan-pandangan mengganggu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel hanya diam, ia menatapi rerumputan pendek yang menurutnya jauh lebih menarik daripada menatap Sebastian. Ia juga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena amarah.

"Ciel, aku bertanya, apa kau marah?" ulang Sebastian.

Ciel lagi-lagi hanya diam. Ia ingin sekali tidak berada ditempat ini. Ia malu, marah, dan... rasanya tidak karuan. Ia rasanya ingin menangis karena kesal dan sakit hati. Tapi ia tahu, seharusnya ia tidak begini bukan? Ia yakin sekali, ia membenci Sebastian. Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali melihat Sebastian dengan Kirill barusan?

Sebastian menghela nafas, melihat Ciel yang diam saja. Ia kemudian menyentuh pundak Ciel—dan dengan lembut ia mengangkat dagu Ciel. Ciel akhirnya menatapnya, hanya saja matanya ia alihkan kearah lain. Sebastian tersenyum lembut, dan ia berkata.

"Ciel, coba lihat aku," pinta Sebastian. Ciel tetap membuang pandangannya, dan Sebastian menghela nafas—sepertinya ia harus melakukannya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi Ciel, dan mencium remaja itu, dengan lembut.

Ciel terkejut. Wajahnya terasa panas, dan memerah malu. Ia menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Sebastian hanya tersenyum.

"Ciel, sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu—aku hanya mengujimu tadi, dengan berbohong memacari Kirill. Sungguh, aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya—aku memang suka bermain-main dengan wanita, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki ikatan emosi pada mereka. Namun untukmu, berbeda. Aku ingin sekali serius padamu. Apa kau mau memberiku kesempatan?"

Ciel menatap mata berwarna merah padam itu dalam-dalam. Ia merasa senang, lega, dan... ia benar-benar bersyukur. Sayangnya, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya menatapi fitur wajah Sebastian yang begitu sempurna. Tampan, dan tidak membosankan. Tapi itu juga membuat jantung Ciel terasa sakit luar biasa karena berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Sementara Sebastian—yang sudah lega mengatakan pengakuannya dengan lancar—menjadi harap-harap cemas. Ia benar-benar mengharapkan jawaban positif dari Ciel, dan menunggu remaja cantik itu berbicara terasa seperti sepanjang masa. Lama sekali.

Ciel kemudian menunduk, dan memejamkan mata. Ia menjawab pengakuan Sebastian.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Michaelis..." gumam Ciel. Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau bisa berkata 'ya'," kata Sebastian.

Dan tanpa Sebastian sangka, Ciel langsung memeluknya. Sebastian terkejut, dan ia balas memeluknya pula, membelai halusnya rambut Ciel di dekapannya. Ciel lalu tertawa kecil, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sebastian.

"Ya, aku mau," katanya. "Ya, ya, ya..."

**.**

**Sementara itu...**

"Woi, Kirill, kau benar tidak pacaran dengan Sebastian, bukan? Haduh, coba jangan dia! Dia itu freak, dan pikirannya jorok melulu! Kalau ada apa-apa, bagaimana?!" kata Seth, asli random dan _rambling_. Kirill hanya tersenyum-senyum saja, tidak peduli. Ia daritadi menontoni adegan Sebastian dan Ciel lewat _binocular _kecil_-_nya di lantai dua bangunan sekolahnya. Benar-benar _creepy._

"Kirill, jawab dong!" desak Seth. Tapi Kirill tetap diam sambil tetap tersenyum-senyum senang—karena Ciel sudah jadian dengan Sebastian, sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

Yah, cerita SMA tipikal. Selanjutnya, kalian bayangkan sendiri saja!

**.**

**The End?**

* * *

**.**

**(1) **Maurice Cole itu adalah tokoh baru di Kuroshitsuji yang pertama kali muncul pada Chapter 69.

Saya tahu, hahaha. Terasa aneh melihat Ronald menjadi tukang bully. Juga Alois. Tapi emang muka mereka dan kepribadian mereka begitu—bakat ngebully—kalau saya perhatikan di film atau di manga-nya sih. Begitupula dengan Grey. Maurice Cole sih jangan ditanya... =_=

**.**

Terimakasih sudah membaca **Say Love With Action, Baby!**

Ya ampun, baru sadar panjang juga one-shotnya! Oh ya, saya juga sudah melebarkan sayap (?) di fandom Durarara! Silahkan berkunjung jika berkenan ya! :3

Silahkan tumpahkan kritik dan saran di kotak review!

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic saya yang lain! ***wave-wave*

**.**

**Sign,**

**Lea**


End file.
